trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liu the Anonymous vs Olivier Łowca Skór
UWAGA TAJEMNICZY MORDERCA NADAL NA WOLNOŚCI Po wielu niewyjaśnionych morderstwach nadal nie odkryto tożsamości tajemniczego mordercy. Przypisuje mu się wiele zbrodni w tym zabójstwo komisarza Marka Nereka, który badał sprawę owego mordercy. Ciało komisarza jak dotąd nie znaleziono. - Oczywiście - pomyślałem - sami kryminaliści na tym świecie Już nie raz bawiłem się w superbohatera, ale uznałem, że to bez sensu. Przecież, jeśli mam zabić Jeffa nie mogę po prostu sobie łazić i zabijać pierwszego lepszego psychola. Z resztą, nieraz kiedy była taka konieczność zabijałem niewinnych ludzi. Szukając informacji o Jeffie znów zabrałem się za czytanie gazety. BRUTALNE MORDERSTWO! Wczoraj o godz 3:43 w starym magazynie na ulicy deszczowej dokonano brutalnego morderstwa. Zabitych zostało 3 nastolatków. Ich ciała znaleziono zwęglone. Prawdopodobnie zostali spaleni żywcem. Na ścianie budynku znaleziono napisy: Idź spać Nie byłoby to takie straszne gdyby nie to, że owe napisy zostały... -To jest to! - pomyślałem uradowany - to był na pewno Jeff Tak na prawde nie byłem pewien tego czy to był Jeff. Mało w tych czasach fanów tego psychopaty? Chciałem oszukać samego siebie, dać sobie nadzieje na ukaranie Jeffa. Dlatego nic nie mówiłem Jane i zacząłem się skradać do wyjścia z naszej kryjówki. Niestety Jane się obudziła -Liu - zapytała się mnie zaspanym głosem - gdzie idziesz? -Nieważne - powiedziałem - Idź spać Niepotrzebnie tak to sformułowałem. Ja i Jane mamy złe wspomnienia z tym cytatem, ale najwidoczniej Jane była za bardzo zaspana, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę i znowu zasneła. Wyszedłem z naszej kryjówki, która znajduje się głęboko w lesie. Biegłem przez las. Co chwila słyszałem jakieś odgłosy i widziałem coś kątem oka, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Usprawiedliwiałem te zjawiska zwierzętami, które mieszkały w tym lesie. Wreszcie dobiegłem do miasta. Szedłem miastem, aż w końcu dotarłem do starego magazynu na ulicy deszczowej. Przeszedłem przez taśmy policyjne i wszedłem do magazynu. Ten budynek wyglądał jak każde miejsce zbrodni. Taśmy policyjne,krew. -Właściwie co ja tu robie? - zapytałem samego siebie -Właśnie... - usłyszałem jakiś głos - co ty tu robisz? -Kim ty do cholery jestes? -Sprawiedliwym sędzią - powiedział nieznajomy -A prościej? -Powiedzmy, że wymierzam praworządne kary -Podsumowując - zacząłem - zabijasz za najmniejsze przewinienie -Może - odpowiedział -Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem się -To samo co ty - odrzekł nieznajomy -Dobra! - powiedziałem - wyłaź -Jak chcesz - powiedział nieznajomy i po chwili stał przede mną wysoki, młody mężczyzna o smukłej, prawie wychudzonej posturze, i diabolicznej twarzy. Dodatkowo demonizowało go to, że w miejscu prawego oka widać było tylko oczodół. Na czole nieznajomego widać było poziomą bliznę. -Mówisz, że wymierzasz sprawiedliwość? - zapytałem sie - Co ja zrobiłem? -Ty? - zapytał się nieznajomy - na przykład okłamałeś policję. -To było dobre, bo obroniłem brata - powiedziałem -Który zaczął mordować - dokończył zabójca -Nie mogłem tego przewidzieć - powiedziałem -Każdy grzech ma swoje konsekwencje - powiedział morderca -Konsekwencje?! - krzyknąłem i zdjąłem maske - zobacz, to jest moja kara! -Niewystarczająca - uśmiechnął się morderca -Giń - powiedziałem i rzuciłem się na "sprawiedliwego sędzie" Zabójca sparował cięcie wytrącając mi nóż z ręki. Chciałem po niego pobiec, ale zabójca podbiegł do mnie i zacisnął mi pętle na szyję szepcząc jedno zdanie: -Hasta la vista, babe Straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w nieznanym mi pomieszczeniu przywiązany do drewnianego kszesła. Mogłem dostrzec niektóre meble. Wydawało mi się, że są ze skóry. Nagle usłyszałem kroki, a chwilę później przede mną stał zabójca. -OOOOOO - powiedział zabójca - kto to się obudził? -Gdzie jest moja twarz? - zapytałem się wściekły kiedy poczułem, że na mojej twarzy nie ma maski. -Tutaj - zabójca wskazał palcem na drewniany stolik - ale nie będzie ci juz potrzebna, grzeszniku wyklęty przez Boga. -Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytałem się -Powiedziałbym, że skóry - rzekł - ale twoja jest brzydka i spalona. -Kim ty jesteś? - zapytałem się ponownie -Jestem Olivier - powiedział -Olivier Łowca Skór. Powiedzmy, że reprezentuję współczesną inkwizycję... tyle że ci w średniowieczu karali heretyków, a ja uwalniam świat ze WSZYSTKICH, którzy plamią swą duszę grzechem. - a ty, człowieczku... choć może to za wiele powiedziane. Więc: a ty, parszywe bydlę- ciągnął - jesteś całkowicie w mojej mocy. A poza tym to jesteś Liu Woods. -Wiem, że wiesz - powiedziałem - tylko skąd? -Nie tylko ty czytasz gazety - uśmiechnął się Łowca - pozwól, że pokaże ci moją pracownię. Powiedz, czy ci się podoba- tylko szczerze. Nie znoszę nieszczerych ludzi - dokończył i podszedł do krzesła, do którego byłem przywiązany. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że to krzesło ma kółka. Olivier prowadził mnie. Co chwila mówił, z czyjej skóry zrobiony jest mebel. Po chwili zatrzymaliśmy się przy niedokończonym fotelu. -Aaaa... - przypomniał sobie Łowca Skór - właśnie takiej skóry jak twoja potrzebuję. -Co ty chcesz zrobić? - zapytałem się przerażony -Twoja skóra mi się przyda... - powiedział - ale nie starczy - obedrę cię ze skóry i pójdę po Jane - dokończył. On chciał obedrzeć mnie ze skóry na żywca. Potem to samo zrobić z Jane. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Oczy rozszerzyły mi się z przerażenia. Olivier podchodził do mnie z metalowym prętem. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech przyprawiający mnie o dreszcze. - Coś ci powiem, człowieczku. Przypominasz mi pewną dziewczynkę, którą oskalpowałem jakiś czas temu... była o wiele wdzięczniejszej powierzchowności, ale była takim samym pieprzonym tchórzem jak ty. To was łączy. Pamiętam jej wrzask. No krzycz, Liu, krzycz! Nabierz powietrza w płuca i wydaj z siebie dźwięk!- nakazał natarczywie. Zebrałem całe moje siły i rozerwałem sznur. -Jestem wolny - zaśmiałem się -Co do cholery?! - zaklnął Łowca Skór po czym rzucił się na mnie z prętem. Stracił swój dobry humor., Schyliłem się szybko unikając jego ataku po czym uderzyłem go z całej siły w twarz. Zabójca odleciał i odbił się od ściany. Natychmiastowo się zerwał i pobiegł w moim kierunku.Nie miałem żadnej broni. Siegnąłem do mojej kieszeni. Była tam. Zapalniczka którą zawsze mam przy sobie na takie właśnie okazję. Zapaliłem ja po czym rzuciłem w Oliviera. Chybiłem. Zapalniczka trafiła w drewniano - skórzany regał wywołując pożar. -Co ty zrobiłeś - krzyczał Olivier -Wymierzyłem sprawiedliwą karę - zaśmiałem się -Dziesięć lat... - zaczął 10 lat robienie tych mebli! - krzyczał takim głosem, że znowu przeszły mnie dreszcze- zabijania grzeszników i z ich skór tworzenia! - wrzeszczał - a ty to zniszczyłeś! - zapłacisz za to! -Jak niby? - zapytałem się - chciałeś mnie obedrzeć ze skóry na żywca - zaśmiałem się -Jeszcze się śmiejesz? Jeszcze się śmiejesz, pieprzony Amerykańcu?! Co ty tu robisz?... Wykurwiaj z Polski, pojebie! -Musisz tu przewietrzyć - zaśmiałem się, ignorując jego docinki dotyczące mojego pochodzenia- strasznie tu śmierdzi spalonym mięsem - dokończyłem i zatkałem nos. Przypomniałem sobie, że nia mam maski. Szybko pobiegłem do stolika wskazanego przez Łowce Skór. Leżała tam maska i mój nóż. Maske założyłem a nóż wziąłem do ręki. Nagle poczułem pętle na szyj i zacząłem się dusić. -Hasta la vista, babe - powiedział Olivier -Szybko zdjąłem pętle z szyjii odepchnąłem go od siebie. Upadł na płonąca podłogę. Natychmiastowo się zerwał. Miał lekko przypalone plecy. Rzuciłem się na niego z nożem i powaliłem na podłoge. Złapał mnie za nogę przez co też upadłem. Szarpaliśmy się. Raz ja wygrywałem, a raz on. Nagle do pracowni Oliviera weszła straż pożarna razem z policją. Zobaczyli nas. Policjanci natychmiast zaczęli w nas strzelać. Zerwaliśmy się natychmiastowo. -Nie zabijemy ich jesli będziemy ze sobą walczyć - krzyknąłem do Oliviera -Dobrze - powiedział - możemy chwilowo współpracować Zaszliśmy ich z dwóch stron. Ciągle do nas strzelali. Skoczyłem ku pierwszemu i wbiłem mu nóż w głowę, a następnie szybkim ruchem wyjąłem go z jego ciała. Olivier popchnął drugiego policjanta. Ten upadł na palącą się podłogę i zaczął się palić. Zostało więc tylko dwóch. Olivier zacisnął pętle na szyji jednego policjanta i zaczął go dusić. Policjant padł nieżywy. Ostatni zaczął celować w Oliviera. Na pewno by trafił, ale szybko wbiłem mu nóz w plecy. Kaszląc wyszliśmy z palącego się budynku. Pierwsze co Olivier zrobił to szybkim ruchem powalił mnie na ziemię. -Spaliłeś moją pracownię - powiedział. -Ale uratowałem ci życie - powiedziałem. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Jego wzrok był natarczywy, pełen pretensji. Przez chwilę nie mówił nic. Z trudem wytrzymałem to twarde spojrzenie. Wreszcie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, Olivier nieco nagiął swą tyczkowatą postać i na jego szatańskiej facjacie zagościło coś w rodzaju zmęczonego uśmiechu. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - Sztama, Amerykańcu? Miałem pewne podejrzenia, czy to nie podstęp. Jednak podałem mu swoją dłoń, i nic się nie stało. Olivier uścisnął ją z uznaniem. Czułem, że ja też żywię do niego uznanie, i coś kazało mi to powiedzieć. - Niech ci będzie. Niezły z ciebie człowiek. Chciałem powiedzieć... nie najgorzej walczysz i jesteś profesjonalistą w swoim fachu- rzekłem. Spojrzał na mnie ironicznie swym jedynym okiem. - Nie jesteś dobry w prawieniu komplementów. I ja też nie. Powiem jedynie, że ty też jesteś niczego sobie. Nieźle wymachujesz tym nożem. Normalnie zatłukłbym cię jak psa. Ale nie zrobię tego. Coś w jego twarzy kazało mi uwierzyć, że jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi. I faktycznie, ja również czułem się trochę jak jego kumpel. Olivier sprawdził, czy ma linkę w kieszeni, rzucił: "Mój sznurek jest dla mnie tym, czym dla ciebie twój nóż", po czym odwrócił się. Zawołałem za nim: - Ej, a gdzie "dziękuję" za uratowanie twojego marnego życia? - Ja NIGDY nikomu nie dziękuję. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Amerykańcu. Myślałeś, że będę ci lizał tyłek? Spadam stąd. Muszę ukarać kolejnych grzeszników, aby zacząć odbudowywać to, co spłonęło. Ja nigdy nie odpuszczę. Zawsze będę oczyszczał świat ze zła i wyrażał się od strony artystycznej. Może się jeszcze spotkamy. A póki co- hasta la vista, babe. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Występują: (Liu the Anonymous, autor: Kemsyt ) (Olivier Łowca Skór, autor: Marta the Writer) Autorzy: Kemsyt [http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Marta_the_Writer Marta the Writer